


Л – логика

by Jane_Doe



Series: Хроники военнопленного дельфина [3]
Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Gen, Humanized, Humor, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 13:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_Doe/pseuds/Jane_Doe
Summary: Армейская логика и как с ней жить.





	Л – логика

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Cолнце и шляпка

На кухню Френсис пробрался в первом часу ночи, надеясь, что к этому времени там уже никого не будет: осознавал, что рискует нарваться на ехидные комментарии вида «маленькое домашнее зло со стаканом молока». Но ему не повезло – вокруг обеденного стола сгрудилась, склонившись над какими-то чертежами, вся команда в полном составе. Даже Прапор, который обычно под неусыпным надзором Шкипера строго соблюдал время отбоя.

При появлении Френсиса немедленно воцарилась тишина, и какое-то время коммандос молча созерцали явление Блоухола в веселенькой расцветки пижаме. Первым опомнился Шкипер.

– Ты что здесь забыл? – возмутился он. – У нас совещание! Секретное!

– Между прочим, это общая кухня. А я хочу молока, – с достоинством отозвался Блоухол, нарочито медленно направляя свое кресло к холодильнику.

Теперь он ни за какие коврижки отсюда не уйдет, пока не выяснит, что затевают эти чокнутые.

– Ты…

– Шкипер, не трать на него время, – непочтительно перебил командира Ковальски, – его и так в обрез, меньше суток осталось. Хочет, пусть слушает, он нам при всем желании ничем не помешает.

– Вы все меня недооцениваете! – немедленно изобразил праведное негодование Френсис. Эффект несколько подпортило то, что пришлось срочно ловить некстати выскользнувший из пальцев молочный пакет.

– Несомненно. Ты великий злодей, – сарказм в голосе Ковальски можно было отгружать на экспорт вагонами.

– Ладно, продолжаем, – оборвал назревающую перепалку Шкипер, вновь переводя взгляд на чертежи. – Что ты говорил?

– Что уходить через улицу – плохая идея. Я смогу обеспечить нам немного форы, но на операцию уйдет не меньше семи минут. Сигнализация успеет сработать раньше.

– Варианты?

– Подвал. Когда-то на этом месте был единый складской комплекс, под ним сеть сообщающихся подвалов, можно выбраться через одно из соседних зданий, лучше всего вот это, – Ковальски постучал карандашом по чертежу. – Но хорошо бы кому-то одному подстраховать изнутри.

– А что здесь вообще такое? – Шкипер прищурился, вчитываясь. – Какой-то клуб. Как у Джулиана, что ли?

– Не совсем. Это тематический клуб для любителей БДСМ, и у них довольно строгий фейс-контроль.

Повисла секундная пауза, и Шкипер, Ковальски и Рико синхронно перевели взгляды на Прапора. Блоухол тоже посмотрел, но ничего, достойного такого пристального внимания, не увидел.

Прапор неловко переступил с ноги на ногу.

– Я не уверен, что старая форма еще впору.

– Ну так иди и проверь! – велел Шкипер, и Прапор послушно выскользнул в коридор.

Френсис затих на своем наблюдательном посту возле холодильника. Его отчаянно разбирало любопытство, но чутье подсказывало, что с вопросами лучше повременить: вот-вот всё разъяснится само собой. Вокруг стола продолжалось оживленное общение: Рико допытывался, понадобится ли взрывать подвальные двери, и убежденно доказывал, что динамита на миссии много не бывает.

– Готово! Тесноваты, но на вечер сойдет, – раздался голос Прапора.

Френсис взглянул – и едва не захлебнулся молоком.

Микроскопические кожаные шорты, обтягивающие задницу Прапора так плотно, словно были на ней нарисованы, до странности удачно сочетались с его обычными военными ботинками. Наряд дополняли подтяжки на голое тело и черный кожаный ошейник, и всё это вкупе с наивной мордашкой пай-мальчика производило совершенно ошеломляющее впечатление полного и абсолютного разврата.

С усилием отведя взгляд, Блоухол покосился на остальных: они разглядывали Прапора оценивающе и без тени удивления.

– Сгодится, – вынес вердикт Шкипер. – Прапор, твоя задача – проникнуть в клуб и проследить, чтобы в момент отхода в подвале не отирались посторонние. В остальном работаем по первоначальному плану. Всё, парни, сворачиваемся.

Ковальски исполнил приказ буквально, принявшись с шелестом сворачивать чертежи.

– Форма, – пробился сквозь шорох бумаги придушенный голос Блоухола.

– Что?

– Ты сказал, – Френсис наставил палец на Прапора, – «не уверен, что старая форма впору».

– Ну да, – Прапор оглядел себя, явно не понимая, в чем вопрос. – Я когда-то работал в похожем клубе. Давно, мне тогда едва восемнадцать исполнилось. Думал, получится заработать на колледж, но не сложилось.

– Блядь… – выдохнул Френсис, чьи эмоции категорически не укладывались в цензурные слова.

– Блоухол! – тут же взвился Шкипер. – Я предупреждал, не материться при Прапоре!

– Ты запрещаешь материться в присутствии человека, который развлекал мазохистов в БДСМ-клубе? Или садистов? Прапор, колись, какая у тебя специализация?

– Я там вообще-то официантом работал, разносил напитки в общем зале. А ты что подумал?

– Похабщину он подумал. Всегда знал, что у тебя извращенное воображение, Блоухол, – припечатал Шкипер.

– У меня?! Да ты посмотри на него! По-твоему тут еще осталось место воображению?

– Знаешь поговорку «каждый мыслит в меру своей испорченности»? – вмешался Ковальски. – Для гения у тебя чересчур стереотипное мышление, Френсис.

– Стереотипное. У меня, – Блоухол почувствовал, как начинает дергаться левый глаз. – Давай-ка кое-что проясним. Ходить с вами на вооруженные миссии ему, – Френсис снова указал на Прапора, – можно. Ложиться позже отбоя нельзя. Отправить его крутить задницей в БДСМ-клубе можно. Материться при нем нельзя. Логика где? Где логика, я спрашиваю?! Ковальски, ну ладно эти неандертальцы, но ты-то ученый!

– Отставить! – прикрикнул Шкипер, то ли оскорбившись на «неандертальца», то ли решив задушить перебранку в зародыше. – Миссии – особый случай, это работа. А дома нечего распускаться! Если я буду разрешать делать на базе то же, что и на миссиях, через сутки базы не будет – ее подорвет Рико, или Ковальски, или они вместе. Всё, хватит болтовни. Парни, отбой! Блоухол, тебя, между прочим, тоже касается!

Вслед отправившимся по койкам коммандос еще долго неслось горестное бормотание:

– Армейская логика. Круглое тащить, квадратное катить. А я-то всю жизнь думал, что это просто анекдоты...

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан на WTF Kombat 2018 для команды Penguins of Madagascar.


End file.
